1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a magnetic memory, a memory cell thereof and method of a manufacturing the memory cell, and more particularly to a thermally assisted spin-transferring magnetic memory, a memory cell thereof and a method of manufacturing the memory cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the popularity of consumer electronic products and the wide application of system products, the requirements expected of the memory, including power consumption, cost, read/write speed and erase times, are getting higher and higher. Therefore, new technologies for memories of separated markets are presented to break through the electron current restrictions of the memory, and hopefully become the mainstream technology for the new generation memory.
Among the new memory technologies, the magnetic memory composed of different ferromagnetic material layers, anti-ferromagnetic material layers and conductive material layers employs the unique characteristics of magnetic resistance in the non-destructive programming of data. The magnetic memory, having the features of high read/write speed as fast as the static random access memory (SRAM), non-volatility of the flash memory, high memory density close to the dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and nearly unlimited number of times in reading/re-writing data, has become a rising star in the field of non-volatile memory.
The magnetic memory, which has to be powered by electron current whose density is as high as 106˜107A/cm2 to perform spin-transfer for changing the magnitude of the magnetic resistance of the memory cell during programming, not only increases the power consumption of the memory, but also results in electron migration. Consequently, both the efficiency and the quality of the memory are affected. Therefore, how to effectively decrease the density of electron current during programming of the memory cell in a spin-transferring magnetic memory has become an imminent issue to be resolved.